


Prove It

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x09 Rewrite, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz - Freeform, Family Game Night, First Kiss, Getting Together, Sexual Tension, Supportive!Eddie, caring!buck, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: “Prove it, then.” Eddie tests him, eyes glistening with something Buck has never seen before. His heart starts racing.Buck smirks, stand in front of Eddie, chests nearly touching. He meets Eddie’s eyes, “You wanna go for the title?” he asks in a deep voice.Buck glances down at Eddie’s lips, eyes asking for permission. The look in Eddie’s eyes is all the confirmation he needs.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 420





	Prove It

“Look...” Eddie says, quickly changing the conversation back to serious, “things got a little out of hand for the both of us. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” he says reassuringly.

Buck raises an eyebrow inquisitively, “Why...cause YOU’D rather do it?” he questions.

Eddie scoffs, “Excuse me?” he asks, slightly offended.

Buck leans against the counter, “C’mon Eddie...if you aren’t going to be honest with Frank ATLEAST be honest with ME...” he says.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Who said I wasn’t being honest with Frank?”

“You said you two weren’t clicking...” Buck interjects. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I’m just not a therapy kind-of-guy.” he explains, taking a swig of his beer. 

Buck laughs, “Right...right. You prefer to work it out in the ring.” buck teases in his macho tough-guy voice, raising his fist up.

“There was no ring, Buck. There WAS a fence.” Eddie informs him. Buck smirks, looking down at the ground.

“C’mon...” he continues, looking up to meet Eddie’s eyes again, “You don’t think, while you were going through your phase, that just maybe...you were throwing your punches at the wrong guy?” Buck questions.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, smiling in disbelief at the implication, “Seriously? You’re going to make it about you...again?” he rolls his eyes.

“Look...I’m just saying...you were pretty pissed. I thought for sure that day in the grocery store you were gonna take a swing at me.” Buck admits, shrugging his shoulders.

Eddie shrugs, “Not that you didn’t deserve it...” he teases, looking to meet Buck’s eyes again, “But I wouldn’t do that.” he reassures him.

“You’re on blood thinners.” Eddie adds as an explanation. Buck isn’t convinced that’s what he meant.

Eddie takes another swig of his beer.

“I’d still take you.” Buck says, bringing his beer up to his lips.

Eddie smirks, “You think so?” he asks, voice disbelieving.

“I know.” Buck states matter-of-factly, putting his beer down next to him and pushing away from the kitchen counter, slowly walking towards Eddie.

“Prove it, then.” Eddie tests him, eyes glistening with something Buck has never seen before. His heart starts racing.

Buck smirks, stand in front of Eddie, chests nearly touching. He meets Eddie’s eyes, “You wanna go for the title?” he asks in a deep voice.

Buck glances down at Eddie’s lips, eyes asking for permission. The look in Eddie’s eyes is all the confirmation he needs.

He leans down, pressing their lips together...and God, has he waited so long for this moment.

Buck closes the distance between him and Eddie, pressing him against the counter. Their lips continue to move together. He slowly slides his hands down Eddie’s body until they rest on his legs.

In one swift motion, he lifts Eddie up by his thighs and onto the counter, slotting himself between his legs. Eddie pulls him back in, them continuing to kiss until they are breathless.

Eddie pulls away from the kiss first, resting his forehead against Buck’s.

“Holy shit...” Eddie breathes out.

“Told you that I could take you.” Buck whispers.

Eddie smirks, “We’ll see about that the next time we’re alone.”

Buck smirks, “Oh...”

“Can we play the game now, dad? If you’re done kissing Buck.” Christopher calls out.

Buck’s eyes widen, him immediately backing away so Eddie can jump off the counter. Christopher is looking at them with a cheeky smile, and Buck feels his heart melt.

“Of course we can, bud.” Eddie responds, making his way over to Christopher. He pauses, turning to look back at Buck, who is still frozen in his spot.

“You coming?” Eddie questions, smirk on his face.

Buck would make him regret that later, but for now he smiles, nodding his head, “Yes.”


End file.
